


Stockings

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, M/M, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have a foot fetish I don’t know about?” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

Haruka looked up from the package in front of him to Makoto’s flushed face, then back. “You want me to wear… stockings.”

“Um, yeah.” Makoto looked as if he was barely capable of speech.

The mackerel-lover drew out one of the package’s contents. “Thigh high stockings. Made of cotton. From a women’s wear brand.” His blue eyes fixed themselves on Makoto again. “Do you have a foot fetish I don’t know about?”

“Wha – no! I just – I thought you would look good in them… you’re know, while we’re…” Makoto trailed off, apparently having exhausted his supply of words.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. His boyfriend had been the one who first asked whether he was comfortable with wearing outfits while they made love, yet now Makoto was blushing furiously as if he would be the one wearing them instead. Also, the stockings came across as rather tame compared to what Haruka had pictured when he’d agreed to Makoto’s request – fishnet stockings, or a corset, or even lingerie…

Huh. Maybe he was the one with a hitherto-undisclosed fetish, apparently for crossdressing.

Makoto seemed like he was going to spontaneously combust if left to his own devices any longer though, so Haruka sighed and took out the other stocking as well before discarding the packaging aside. “Fine. But you have to put them on for me.”

“Wha – what?”

“You’re the one who wanted it in the first place, so you do the honors. I’ll even give you a headstart.” He deposited the stockings in Makoto’s hands, then slid out of his pants and boxers and threw them off the bed onto the floor. He then held out a bare leg towards his boyfriend. “Well?”

Makoto gulped once, then slowly took a stocking and rolled it up, stretching it open with his fingers while his thumbs kept the folds in place. He then held it to Haruka’s foot and gingerly pulled it up his leg, spreading the fabric over his skin. When he reached the thigh, he let go of the hem, and the elastic band snapped lightly against Haruka’s flesh.

There was another silence, then “By the way, why pick white?”

“Um, well, if I picked another color like red or black it… wouldn’t suit you…”

“So white’s my type of color?”

“Well, there’s blue too, and – mmph!” Makoto found himself pulled down into a kiss, his boyfriend’s tongue parting his lips and sliding in to rub against his own. When they parted they were both slightly breathless.

“You’re too innocent,” Haruka muttered as he ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair. “Honestly, I was a bit surprised when you first asked me. I wouldn’t have thought you would have a liking for this sort of thing.”

Makoto laughed shakily. “Is that… is that so?”

“Mm. Though unfortunately, you have to finish what you started.” Haruka thought for a while, then grabbed Makoto’s arms.

“Haru! What - ” In the blink of an eye, Makoto found himself on his hands and knees, with Haruka’s legs below his face. Behind him, his pants were suddenly pulled down. “Haru!”

“Shh, don’t say anything. Just put on the other stocking.”

Makoto was rolling up the stocking when he felt something wet press against his tip. “Haru… aah…”

“Well don’t just freeze there, I’d look like a fool with only one stocking on,” Haruka chided before turning back to Makoto’s member.

So the taller boy complied, but not before kissing and sucking each and every one of his boyfriend’s toes. He continued showering every inch of Haruka’s leg with soft kisses and nips before pulling the fabric over it. Shivers of pleasure raced through Haruka’s entire body, and he put more effort into lavishing Makoto’s whole length with his tongue.

When Makoto let the hem of the stocking smack against the sensitive skin of Haruka’s inner thigh, he heard a soft gasp from behind and the corners of his mouth lifted. “I’m done,” he announced as he lifted himself up, and the lewd pop made by Haruka’s mouth releasing his member sent his blood rushing south. He turned and straddled his boyfriend’s slender frame sitting against the headboard, before capturing Haruka’s swollen lips in another kiss.

They finally broke apart and he placed another kiss on the cheek, then the chin, then all down the neck and on the shoulder before returning to the chest. He circled a nipple with his tongue, then trapped it between his lips and sucked gently, all the while fondling the other with his fingers.

Haruka let out a tremulous breath. “You didn’t take long to get over being so awkward.”

“That was thanks to you,” Makoto told him before continuing down his torso, peppering his abdomen with butterfly kisses. He coyly avoided Haruka’s groin though, skipping directly to his inner thigh. He bit gently on the skin just above the hem of the stocking, then ran his tongue around the spot before sucking on it.

“That’s going to leave a mark.”

“I know.” He raised his eyes, and Haruka’s heart skipped a beat at the predatory stare fixed on him. Next thing he knew, he was throwing his head back with a moan as Makoto drew a trail with his tongue down the inside of his leg, the wetness seeping through the thin cotton and clinging to his skin. When Makoto reached his foot, he lifted his leg and put his lips to the arch of his insole, soaking the fabric there thoroughly to the tender skin underneath with his mouth. Every breath he let out blew small air currents across the wet surface, stimulating Haruka in ways he’d never imagined before.

“Enough,” he groaned, and felt Makoto’s tongue stop directly over a particularly sensitive spot right in the middle of his sole. His next words were accompanied by shivers from the contact. “Please… just take me now.”

“But you aren’t prepared yet - ”

“Lube in the second drawer of the nightstand.”

A bit of fumbling with the bottle and then he was arching backwards as Makoto put the tip of a finger inside him, drawing circles around the inside of his perineum and going deeper in with each cycle. He pulled his boyfriend down, their mouths clashing together as a second and then a third slid in as well. When the fingers rubbed against the walls of his insides, it was as if he would melt from the stimulation.

“I – I think I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just want you inside me now.”

Makoto withdrew his fingers and straightened, taking in the sight of his boyfriend spread out completely undone before him, his stiff and erect member framed by those slender legs of his in their long white stockings. Wordlessly, he pushed Haruka up against the headboard and drove into him, ever as their mouths locked together yet again. Haruka’s stockinged legs wound around his sides, slipped downwards due to the smooth cotton material, then pulled themselves up and clung on firmly.

“Damn these stockings, I’m going to have bruises on my thighs by tomorrow,” he complained between kisses.

“And I’ll have bruises on my waist from the way you’re gripping me so tightly.”

“All your fault. You’re the one who went and bought these – haah!” he broke off as he jerked upwards. Makoto had found his prostate, and he now drilled into it relentlessly with every thrust.

“I’m glad I did, otherwise I’d never see you looking so  _beautiful_ ,” he whispered in Haruka’s ear, and that was the catalyst that sent the blue-eyed swimmer over the edge. His entire body trembled violently and his insides clenched tightly around Makoto, who bent down for one more kiss before he gave over to the pleasure as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this actually came from a daydreaming session I had when I was supposed to be doing homework - somehow I find long stockings irresistible on whoever's bottoming. Must be all those high school BL manga I read, hehe.


End file.
